1. Field of the Invention
Applicants"" invention relates to a device for a therapeutic spa. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for suspending a patient in a reduced weight environment while applying traction to a specific portion of the patient""s body.
2. Background Information
Traction is applied as a force along an axis of the body. It can be applied selectively to the body by choosing points along the body at which the traction force is applied. The traction force may be applied as a constant tension through such means as weights or pulling on the body from an anchored object or, the tension may be elastic in nature such as with rubber tubing or other elastic appliances.
Traction has long been used by the medical community. It uses an applied tension at a specific point on the body in order to move a body part from an undesirable position to a desired position and hold it at the desired position. As a treatment, traction is variably and selectively applied through the placement of the tension, the amount of tension applied to the body part and the length of time the tension is applied. For example, traction may be used to relocate a broken bone or dislocated joint. Conventional traction systems use combinations of weights and pulleys to realign the bones and to immobilize them. Thus, fractured and dislocated bones are allowed to heal in the correct position and alignment.
Traction can also be used in the treatment of muscles. When the force of the traction is applied to a muscle group, the muscle group is stretched and maintained in the stretched position. Such treatment can help alleviate muscle strains and spasm.
Unfortunately, the nature of traction can make its application uncomfortable for the patient. Generally, while it is desirable to apply traction to a specific point along the body, or along a specific axis, the desired axis does not extend the entire length of the body, but the traction force is applied not only to the desired portion, but beyond as well. Additionally, the traction force that is applied over time can become uncomfortable for the patient. The patient is subject to the force determined by the medical provider and is dependant upon the medical provider to modify the amount of force applied.
Another modality of treatment that is often used for muscles is temperature. Heat applied to a muscle group tends to relax the muscle group allowing it to stretch more easily. Its effects can be used to enhance the traction""s effect on the body. Additionally, the warmth can help the patient relax.
Thus, there is a need for a device that allows for the application of traction to a specific portion of the body, but that allows the remainder of the body to rest relatively free from the traction force. And, while the determination of the amount of force to be applied in traction should be determined by the medical provider, it would be advantageous for a device that allows the patient to modify the amount of force within a range set by the medical provider as tolerable to the patient.
The present invention is an apparatus that allows the medical provider to place a selected portion of a patient""s body in traction while allowing the remainder of the patient""s body to rest, suspended in relative comfort. The present invention is a therapeutic spa that utilizes fluid to reduce the relative weight of the patient. By modifying the fluid, or the specific gravity of the fluid, the relative weight of the patient can be modified. The patient can thus float in a relaxing, relatively weightless environment. Traction can be then be applied to the patient, particularly the spine and lower extremities. Further, the fluid can be warmed to a desired temperature further providing a relaxing environment for the patient, as well as relaxing the patient""s muscle groups in order to allow the muscle to stretch more easily and make the traction more effective.
The apparatus of the present invention incorporates a substantially vertical tub spa filled with a warm fluid. It is anticipated that different types of fluids maybe used. Water is one such fluid. It intended that the fluid be chosen, in part, for its specific gravity. If an aqueous solution is used for the fluid, the tonicity of the solution may be established in order to obtain the desired specific gravity. Changing the specific gravity of the fluid will effectively alter the buoyancy of the patient. Thus, patients of different body types and masses can be made to float at a desired level. For example, the specific gravity of the fluid can be altered in order that the patient float with neck and head above the fluid.
The heating of the fluid can help the patient be induced into a state of relaxation. Sufficient warming of the muscles, ligaments, and tendons will encourage this relaxed state, and promote their susceptibility to therapeutic traction.
As an example of the force of the present invention is applied to the lower extremities. While this may cause the patient to seek lower in the fluid, the amount of force and the specific gravity of the fluid can both be altered in order that the patient still floats sufficiently high enough in the fluid so as to be comfortable and safe. The traction, if applied to the lower extremities, pulls the legs downward, while the remainder of body floats otherwise relatively weightless in the fluid. Thus, traction is gently applied to the major joints of the lower extremities. The traction can be applied to other portions of the body as well and those portions of the body to which traction is not applied will continue to float and remain relatively weightless in the hypertonic solution.
The present invention provides a novel apparatus that will allow for the application of traction to a desired portion of the body while floating the remainder of the body, relatively weightless, in a hypertonic solution. The present invention further provides for:
a. warming of the fluid;
b. the ability to apply various types of traction;
c. the ability to apply traction to various part of the body;
d. heating the fluid for relaxation and more effective relief to joint and muscle pain;
e. circulation of the fluid;
f. filtering of the fluid;
g. sterilization of the fluid;
h. maintenance of the fluid level; and
i. application of an electric charge or field to the patient.